


Spring Break Blurbs

by chuafterdark



Series: Blurb Collection [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Brats - Freeform, CEO, Choking, Cock Rings, Cuckolding, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fantasizing, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Marking, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Party, Punishment, Secretary Natasha Romanov, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Spanking, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuafterdark/pseuds/chuafterdark
Summary: Short collection of reader-inserts from a blurb week held recently
Relationships: Avengers Team/Reader, Carol Danvers/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Tom Holland (Actor)/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Series: Blurb Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709140
Kudos: 160





	1. Natasha | 72

Natasha dragged her teeth along your marked neck, hands tracing the ropes keeping you still for her as she pulled out of you, the toy covered in your juices from all the orgasms she gave you, leaving your chest heaving and used cunt quivering. 

But she wasn’t satisfied just yet - her mouth opening to growl and nip at your ear, **_“maybe I should leave you like this, that way anyone who wanted to use you could have a go. Would you like that?”_**

Even if you could move, it was useless - Natasha wanted to watch you squirm and beg for her. 

“Come on, baby, use your words,” you felt the weight of the toy discarded beside you as Natasha trailed down your back, light touches of her lips making their way to clean you as best she could with her mouth, faint kitten licks mixed in with the long strides of her tongue up your thighs, savoring every bit of you before she opened her mouth again, resting her head on your ass with a small smile. “Look at you, still leaking and twitching for me - if I didn’t know any better, I’d think you would still want more.”

You gasped as she traced your folds lightly, slipping in a single finger and chuckling at your reaction, waiting for you to say something.

“We don’t have all day, baby, we only have so long before the others come back home and find you like this.” She kept fingering you slowly, keeping herself occupied as you got the strength to reply, “want to be an early gift to the rest of the team?”

She took you to the edge so easily, you were almost tempted to say yes and be passed around to the rest of the team to satisfy all your urges.

“Or maybe you want me to take care of you, I can tell Friday to run the bath so it’s already the way you like it.” Her voice was so mesmerizing, it left you in a trance, letting yourself be lost to the pleasure, far too gone to handle anyone but her, you came on her hands before you could form words, trying and failing to say anything coherent, moaning and rolling your hips against her, an answer good enough for her. “Okay princess, maybe next time I won’t push you so hard and we can play with the others.”


	2. Sub Stucky | 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If you’re going to act like a little brat then I’m going to treat you like a little brat.”
> 
> a/n: sub brat bucky with a side of punishment, and sub steve

Your words still ring clearly through his mind, every bit of anger and disappointment dripping off each word like honey to him even though it stung.

**_“If you’re going to act like a little brat, then I’m going to treat you like a little brat.”_ **

Bucky was confused at first, baiting him with a kiss before dragging your hands up his chest and pushing him against the wall, restraining him with a pair of Avengers-level cuffs hiding behind your back as Steve walked in, just as confused as he and as shy as a schoolgirl.

Maybe he should’ve felt more shame as you displayed him for your guest, his worn raglan tee pushed up to expose his chest and lazy Sunday sweatpants pulled off with ease - cock growing harder as two pairs of hungry eyes trailed down his body.

But instead of shame, his body was on fire, relishing in the sudden extra attention on him.

“Oh, and before I forget,” you cooed as you moved Bucky’s hair out of his face before kneeling before him, securing a cock ring around him to seal the deal. “Try to be a good boy for me or your punishment will be worse.”

Steve didn’t know what to do, swept up in the fact that you told him Bucky was in trouble. He didn’t bother to slip into anything more “decent” - following you in nothing more than a tank and some shorts he had on the floor - shorts that did nothing to try to hide his own growing erection.

He knew there was nothing he could do but watch, unable to close his eyes as you were able to boss Steve around with ease as you did to himself - it was like watching a succubus at work.

“Be a good boy and undress for me, Steve,” you smiled at the taller man as innocently as you could as you teased your boyfriend’s leaking cock, smearing the precum on his chest before standing up and walking over to your bed, taunting Bucky with his much more obedient friend. “Look at how easily he followed my directions, Bucky, behavior like this deserves a reward don’t you think?”

Bucky wets his lips as he watches you move, straddling Steve with ease, guiding his friend’s hands to hold you steady on your waist, quietly encouraging Steve with praises as he was left to watch and unable to touch himself.

The sound of skin slapping together and both of your moans fill the room within seconds, riding the thicker soldier and trailing your hands across his chest, teasing his nipples as you do with Bucky.

He wants so much to be the one under you, letting you use him to fuck yourself until you were satisfied until you were completely filled with his cum and still kept going.

Because the only sex drive that was higher than either supersoldier was yours, and you had them wrapped around your pretty little finger.

Without warning (at least to his ears), Steve whimpers and juts his hips into yours shakily, filling you until you began to leak and Bucky swears he’s about to cum also, craving any release from the pressure that’s built up from watching you take control of both of them.

God if he could just touch himself that would be fine, he could’ve just gotten himself off to you and Steve without a problem _\- he could’ve been a good boy too._

 _“Doll, please -”_ The plead came out as a whimper, his cock twitching and straining against the ring, hoping you’d have some mercy and at least look at him. _“I’ll stop being a brat I swear - I’ll be a goddamn angel if you just let me cum and join.”_

You’re close to your second orgasm when you turn to Bucky, hands wrapped around Steve’s neck (who would’ve thought that Captain America would be into choking - you’re sure it would’ve shocked the nation) when you decide to cave. _“You want to cum so bad, Steve can help you. C’mon Captain, don’t you want to help your best friend? Use your mouth to get Bucky off.”_


	3. Sub Carol | 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh my god you’re so much better than the last person I was with.”

Anyone else at the bar would’ve said it was a whole flurry of bad decisions leading up to you meeting each other in the crowded space, some freak accident involving a spilled drink and empty threats that should’ve led to a fight in the alley outside instead leading to her back against the wall and your face between her legs.

The back alley was mostly empty, the stray cats keeping it clean enough to not worry about rats, and the city caring just enough to make sure it was to some health standard, but not enough to care about people fucking in it.

You don’t know how you got there, pushing her against the wall and fingering the stranger under her dress, marking her to your heart’s content, but if her moans were anything to go by, she was having the time of her life, letting you lead for a few moments more before pushing you to your knees.

Her chest was heaving and in the dim lighting could see the arousal dripping from her legs as she lifted her dress to give you much-needed access.

She watched you suck your fingers clean of her juices with a small gasp before you wrapped your hands around her, giving her exactly what she wanted.

Her hands gripped your hair as she rolled her hips harder against your mouth, moaning loudly without a care in the world, losing herself to the pleasure, all the venom that was dripping from her lips about you was now a sickening honey that you couldn’t get enough of.

Even when she came on your lips, her knees shuddering and only staying up thanks to your hands on her, you didn’t stop or falter, licking up each drop like a traveler in a newfound oasis.

**_“Oh my god, you’re so much better than the last person I was with.”_ **

She was breathless and could barely put together the words when you finally let up, another orgasm making a mess on your face before you stood up to kiss her, sucking on her bottom lip with nothing more than a grin, your hands trailing up her thighs, _“already complimenting me and all I did was eat you out in the back of a shitty bar? It almost makes me want to take you home and show you just how good I can be.”_


	4. Natasha | 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is that a tattoo?”
> 
> college au!

“I’ve been waiting to get you alone this whole damn party,” you couldn’t help but groan as Natasha growled, pushing you against the bathroom door and locking it hastily, her voice hot against your ear as she kissed you, teeth grazing your lips each time she moved to talk. “I didn’t know if you would still come after I caught you masturbating in the library - I can’t get your pretty little moans out of my head.”

Words were hard to form when all you could focus on was the woman exploring your body, roaming hands and her lips marking your neck for the rest of the world to see.

_“Tasha -”_

The nickname caught her off guard, slowing down the slightest with a grin pulling at her lips to hear your plea, “what’s wrong, sweetheart? We were about to get to the good part, I just found the zipper to your skirt.”

“Did you forget? We’re still at Tony’s birthday!” You tried to hold onto some shred of dignity, but you couldn’t deny the heat growing in your core, and she seemed unphased and already set on having you moan her name. _“They’ll notice…”_

Natasha seemed to consider it for a moment, not wanting anyone else in on her precious little secret, but threw out any worries when she remembered just how much everyone downstairs had drunk already.

“Not if you keep your voice down for me, you can do that can’t you? I mean you got yourself in the library and only got caught by me.” She licked her lips when you helped take off your bottoms, a bit of ink peeking out from your thighs, her grin growing when she pushed your legs apart to get a better look. _**“Is that a tattoo?** Just how many secrets are we going to share, sweetheart?”_


	5. Sub Natasha | 9, 60

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t care how good it feels you’d better not cum until I tell you to.” + “Please? I’ll be good, I promise!”

**_“I don’t care how good it feels, you’d better not cum until I tell you to.”_** You couldn’t help the grin that wandered to your lips as you took in the trembling mess below you, squirming against the cheap restraints in search of more friction that you refused to give her, keeping the same leisurely pace. “C’mon, Natasha, I thought you could handle anything?”

She’s so desperate and suddenly hates opening her mouth after all those tequila shots last weekend, acting big and flirting with you because she’s never seen you outside the labs until now. 

Natasha hates how easy she melts in your hands when she swore she’d give you the best night of your life - hates how you turned the tables on her like that. 

And now she’s bent over a desk all red and needy with your fingers pumping inside her, moans and sobs dripping from her mouth like honey, begging you to let her finish. So desperate to cum on your fingers she would do anything for more.

**_“Please? I’ll be good, I promise!”_** She rolls harder against your hand and whines, hoping you’ll take pity on her and cave, giving her exactly what she wants and stop the torture. It was too much, feeling you pump inside her without a care for her whining, leaving Natasha to listen to her own moans and the wet sounds that came from your fingering. “Please -”

You relish in the sight of her begging like that for a few more moments before obliging in her teary-eyed request, fucking her harder against the desk, letting your teeth graze the pulse point in her neck before sucking on the spot, leaving one last mark to commemorate the night as she cries out and cums, making a mess of the surface beneath her. 

_“You’re lucky I moved everything important, I’d have to punish you more if you ruined my paperwork.”_

It was meant as a light tease, nipping at her ear as you sucked your fingers clean of her, but Natasha let out a noise that sounded anything but relieved, licking her lips as she caught her breath. _“Does that mean it’s my turn next?”_


	6. Natasha | 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know, you always look so much better when I mark you up.”

**_“You know, you always look so much better when I mark you up,”_** Natasha practically purrs into your ear, ending the trail of kisses and hickeys on the side of your neck, barely above the line where even your highest turtlenecks couldn’t hide it, wanting the world to know that you were hers, “I love watching you squirm and blush when people ask about the marks I leave on you, baby.”

Her breath was hot and her wandering mouth made it even harder to focus, your vision blacking out as she began to move her hips again, hands gripping your waist as she prepared to fuck you deeper. 

It was so easy to make you unravel like this, make you whimper and beg her for more and Natasha relished every moment, still in awe how you’re able to keep on that strict mask when you’re scolding them in medical helping patch their wounds when you’re wrapped around her finger so easily in times like the present.

“Wonder who’s gonna notice these marks first and try to tease you for ‘em because they’re jealous,” you’re at a loss for words, but Natasha keeps going, grinning as she fucks you harder into your bed in your small apartment, “should just move into the Compound at this point, make it easier for our secret rendezvous and our post-mission checkups. Maybe one of the boys will finally figure out I’m the one that gets to keep you all to myself.”

Your moans fill the apartment and are so loud they could’ve woken up your neighbors, tears pooling in your eyes as you drag your nails down her back, “f-fuck Natasha, I-”

“Go ahead and cum for me, baby,” her pace doesn’t let up, fucking you through the orgasm, cooing praises in your ear, taking her time slowing her pace until you look at her through half-lidded eyes and a satisfied smile teasing your lips, give you a chaste kiss. “Good girl. Now let me get you cleaned up and you can think about my offer about finally moving in.”


	7. Sub Natasha | 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You look so good on your knees like that.”
> 
> CEO x secretary

All Natasha had were minutes before you had a conference call with the other board of directors, the blinds to your office already drawn and the door locked so she could try to get you to pay some attention to her. 

_“C’mon, daddy, don’t you want to fuck my pretty little pussy into submission?”_

The words didn’t fit with the sweet tone of her voice and innocent tilt of her head, a small pout on Natasha’s face as she settled into your lap, wrapping her arms around your neck loosely, enjoying the little game between you two, curious as to how long you’d let her have her fun before you put her back into place. 

One glance at your wrist revealed no more than five minutes - it wasn’t ideal, but it should be enough to get her to keep quiet just enough to last the call without too much fuss. 

“You want to play games so badly, kitten, how about you show me how much you want my cock today?” You leaned into your chair and gave her that cocky smile she dubbed as “the deal closer” when you finalized all those mergers and partnership deals when the company was still on its way to the top and she couldn’t stop her cheeks from flushing at the sight.

As Natasha swallowed any regrets that she might’ve had from pegging you on, you stared at her like a hawk, taking in every movement and bit of embarrassment from her with the smile plastered on your face, daring her to make her next move.

_“Four minutes.”_

The limit gave her a bit of a shock, but Natasha didn’t waste any more time to question it, dropping to her knees before you, making quick work of your pants to free the toy she felt pushing against her just moments before. 

She can’t help but moan at the sight, already imagining the thick toy stretching her walls and pounding her into your desk, licking her lips before wrapping them around the head of the toy, refusing to break eye contact with you.

**_“You look so good on your knees like that, sweetheart.”_** Natasha moans a little louder at that time, a hand wandering below her dress to keep herself entertained and you already know she’s dripping for you, already waiting for you to be done with work so you can give her what she wants. “That’s right, touch yourself for me like a good girl so I can fuck you real nice - wanna get my hands all over you and have you screaming my name.”

The way you lean down to tease her one last time, pulling her in for a messy kiss before sucking her fingers clean of her own juices is just unfair as you smile at her again and answer the call, smug and completely unbothered as if she wasn’t just touching herself and sucking off your strap underneath your desk, leaving her to continue on her own, more turned on than when she started, trying not to moan loud enough for the others on the call to hear.


	8. Sub Tony | 96, 91

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Were you touching yourself without permission?” + “Aww, is my little princess/prince getting shy?”

He didn’t know what was worse: the lack of all his good coffee in the whole building because of some stupid prank war amongst the others, none of his ideas panning out and the bots having the time of their lives watching Tony be more than them for once or the fact that you hadn’t let him cum for the past three weeks, edging him every chance you got with a cheeky smile on your face.

Tony just needed something to take off the edge, just to clear his mind so he can make something work.

Before he really knew it, his hands were fumbling with the edge of his sweatpants, too focused on his new breakthrough to check just how much time he really had to put it to work.

Once his hands wrapped around his cock, Tony couldn’t help but close his eyes and lose himself to the nice pressure, massaging his length with a firm grip, his other hand wandering under his oil-stained tank to play with his nipples.

Low moans filled the workshop as he let his mind wander, getting himself off to the memory of you riding him and fucking him until he was a blubbering mess, grinning as he recalled the long weekend with you.

Knowing Tony was nearing his 50th hour of nonstop work in the lab, you decided to pull him from his projects to have a real breakfast and shower before running back to his workbench.

At least… that was the plan before you came down and caught him moaning your name and jerking himself off.

**_“Are you touching yourself without permission?”_** You stood at the entrance of the lab for a few moments taking in his sweet noises before making your move, leaning against the table with a small pout on your face seeing Tony’s shock and sad attempt at trying to cover himself, trying to hold yourself back from teasing him right from the get-go. ** _“Aww, is my little prince getting shy now?_** It’s okay - how about you be a good boy for me and show me how you masturbate. Then I’ll take care of you, Tones, how does that sound?”


	9. Sub Natasha | 97

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I think you forgot to lock the door, that means anyone could walk right in and see you like this.”

It didn’t take much effort to bend Natasha over your lap, both of you still giggly off some champagne and wine that probably cost just as much as your combat gear on any given day, moaning as your hands traced the black lace lingerie that was hidden underneath that tight dress of hers, massaging her ass until she was a moaning mess in your hands.

**_“I think you forgot to lock the door, sweetheart, that means anyone could walk right in and see you like this”,_** the thought was enough for Natasha to roll her hips back, eager for more friction, eager to see what you do to her for being such a good girl at the party, “but maybe you’d like that, hmm? It’s been a while since I had you bent over for me like this, maybe we should make the most of it.”

Natasha moaned at the idea, wiggling her ass for you like an animal in heat, ready to do anything to get your hands on her, “anything you want, daddy, I’ve been a bad girl.”

She knew just what buttons to push and that you were a sucker for punishment games, just like her, it was only a matter of time until you caved and gave her exactly what she craved. 

“Keep talking to me like that sweetheart and I’ll remind you who’s in charge here,” you couldn’t help the small grin on your face as you pinched her ass, a small whimper leaving her lips as you rubbed the red spot, “now what do you want first, your spankings or the hitachi?”


	10. Sub Bucky | 8, 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If you’re going to act like a little brat then I’m going to treat you like a little brat.” + “You look so good with my hand wrapped around your throat.”

Despite his larger stature (and strength), Bucky was putty in your hands, letting you tie him up easily and push him to the ground - right in front of the large mirror you had in your room.

He couldn’t bare look himself in the eyes, growing erection already dripping precum on the cold hardwood at your touch.

“Look at how hard you are for me,” you were on your knees behind him, hands tracing circles on his thighs and chest, resting your head in the crook of his neck, grinning when you saw his blush in the mirror, eyes avoiding his massive form in the reflection. “Are you going to be a good boy and listen to me?”

At first, he clears his throat in an attempt to reply, but a quick once over in the mirror makes him shudder and his cock twitch, turning away just as fast.

You can’t help but shake your head, a low tsk leaving your lips before your next move.

**_“If you’re going to act like a little brat, then I’m going to treat you like one.”_** Bucky’s breath hitched when your hand slid around his throat and forced him to face the mirror, the other stroking his cock. **_“You look so good with my hand wrapped around your throat,_** baby, just imagine how pretty you’ll be when you’re all covered in my lipstick and your cum.”


	11. Sub Wanda + Nat | 91

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Aww, is my little princess/prince getting shy?”

Wanda was too lost in the pleasure to notice Natasha saunter in, filling your room with her sweet moans as the older woman made herself comfortable on your desk, giving her a perfect view of the show in front of her - fingers slipping under her shorts with ease.

You had taken your time eating her out, but that all changed when Natasha came in, smiling at you with a hand already down her pants, raising a single brow with an upward quirk of her lips, challenging you to go faster.

“I have a surprise for you, baby,” it was almost torture forcing yourself to part from her, but you did so anyway, trailing up Wanda’s body with the faintest of kisses until you reached the pulse point on her neck, making sure to leave a large mark before moving her head to see the newest addition to your bedroom. The sight of Natasha was enough to make Wanda moan again, wrapping her arms around your neck pulling you closer, “know you always watch her when she pins any of us in training, thought you’d like having it switched and have her watch you for once.”

It was almost too easy for Natasha to tease her, with a blush that could be seen a mile away and her moans filling both your ears, Wanda made it so easy. **_“Aww… is our little princess getting shy?_** I thought you’d be more excited to see me.”


	12. Sub Steve | 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you think you deserve to be punished?”

**_“Do you think you deserve to be punished?”_** You kept your voice level as you walked up to him, masking any emotion with a voice as calm as you could muster, “ignoring orders from a superior officer, Captain? I thought you knew better.”

But Steve’s still just as stubborn as he was before the war, still can’t see when he’s wrong because he’s too busy keeping his head held high all the while, still standing at attention despite the lack of his uniform because you ordered him to. “No ma’am, I just thought -”

All it took to quiet him was a quick slap to his ass, just hard enough to leave a nice print on his cheeks, “just thought you would get away with this kind of insubordinate behavior? You’re lucky I’m the one that caught you with that vibrator up your ass instead of any of the others, imagine how it would look on your record if you were caught in my office masturbating like that.”

A guttural moan slipped past his lips and you were just fast enough to see his cock twitch at the thought, the ring you fastened around it barely restraining his length. “You weren’t scheduled to come back so early.”

He was so certain he’d never get caught, and you weren’t sure if the thought made you more angry or turned on in your life. 

“Well lucky for us that I did, now I know to put you down for extra _training_ until you know how to behave properly.” You made yourself comfortable on the edge of your bed as you took in the sight of him doing his best to behave and stop himself from pouncing on you _. “Now make yourself useful and get on your knees, I think you have more apologizing to do.”_


	13. Sub Tom Holland | 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Pushing back against my fingers already? How pathetic.”

You couldn’t stop yourself after coming home to see the nonsensical challenge he’d just finished filming for his Instagram - chest heaving and already out of breath, struggling to put his shirt back on.

“What a cute welcome home present I have here,” you dropped your bags on the table and smiled, laughing as Tom blushed to the tips of his ears and greeted you with a small pout when he heard your voice, quick to tease him without so much as a ‘hello’ before you could help yourself. “I can think of a few other ways that leave you just as breathless.”

He rolled his eyes and smiled anyways, wrapping his arms around your waist once he (and his phone) was off the floor, pressing a soft kiss to your lips before pulling away with a wider grin. “That supposed to be an invitation?”

It didn’t take long after that until you were both in the bedroom, a mess of clothes trailing through the halls, haphazardly tossed aside to focus on the moaning mess before you, already waving his ass in the air for you.

You barely touched him and the muscle was already puckering for you, dick already half hard in anticipation and leaking precum.

“Were you expecting this when I came home? Dirty boy,” Tom can barely mumble an excuse when you leaned over to grab the lube, gasping when you slide two fingers in easily, moving them with a steady rhythm, twisting and curling to his moans until you found his prostate. 

_“Only for you, baby.”_

You were wrong if you thought he was leaking before, a growing wet spot on your sheets underneath his cock, his whole body twitching and squeezing around your fingers, needy for more, grinding against your hand shamelessly. 

**_“Pushing back against my fingers already? How pathetic.”_** The thought of punishing him for being so cheeky crosses your mind, but you’d be lying if you said you weren’t still tired from the workday to push him too hard. You can’t help but wrap your free hand around his cock, stroking Tom at the same pace as you fingered him, his moans growing louder with each stroke even with his face hidden in some pillow. “You gonna cum for me? Make a mess of my sheets with your cum?”

All he had in himself was a desperate whimper, so brief and quiet that you would’ve missed it if you weren’t waiting for an answer.

_“P-please.”_


End file.
